Graduation
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Diane Cynthia Fallon and her friends are graduating from high school! Proud parents support them before the big ceremony. Just a little one-shot I came up with.


**Graduation**

**AN: I swear, I am SOOOOO ADD! I have one story to work on, and other ideas flood through my mind, taking my attention away from it...it's a gift and a curse... smh**

**Sorry for the random rant, here's another one of my one-shots!**

_**Kalaba Household- Jamie's Bedroom- June 7th, 2013**_

Jamie Elizabeth Kalaba lunged her head forward as the scorching hot curling iron connected with the skin on her neck for half a split second. Her mother, Amy Kalaba, all but covered her mouth with her unoccupied hand to hide the laughter that was bubbling up within her.

"_OW! _Mom, what the heck? I'm not trying to get massive third degree burns on my neck!" Jamie turns around and glares daggers at her mother.

"I'm so s-sorry, h-honey! Here, let me try it again."

Jamie turns around again, this time squeezing her eyes shut and making a fist with her left hand, preparing her self.

Another burn.

"_GOD! _You know what, I'll do it!" She snatches the curling iron, stands in front on the mirror and makes loose curls in her hair, hissing at the burning feeling at the back of her neck. "Where's dad? We need to get going soon and he's been gone for over an hour."

Amy rolls the black rolling chair back to her computer desk, "Oh, he'll be back before that. He just had to go pick something up from your grandmother's house." Amy then stares at the mirror, watching her daughter with admiration and pride.

Daughter and mother meet eye to eye in the mirror. "Mom, are you ok?" A small smile creeps onto her lips as she continues doing her hair.

"I'm ok..it's just that I'm so proud of seeing my baby graduate from high school. You'll be going to college in the fall and I won't be able to hold you in my arms..." Her sight got cloudy all of a sudden and she looked away slightly to hide her tears.

Jamie puts down the hair styling device and turns around to look at her mother feeling a stinging in her eyes. "Oh mom, don't do that now, please. You'll smear my make-up." She looks up to try to keep her tears from spilling.

There was a jangling sound of keys shuffling on the lock outside indicating that Kai had come back. "Honey, I'm hoooooommeeee!" Kai sang out loud as he entered the house. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully and Jamie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"My god, dad, you're such a dork!" Wiping her eyes with a tissue, the young pre-graduate began to apply her make-up again.

````` CoD`````

_**Redbird Household- Living Room- 8:45 a.m.**_

Matthew Jeremy Redbird sat on a recliner in the living room patiently waiting for his parents and his 5 year old sister, Ashley. He looked at his watched and realized it was 8:45 am, and that they had 15 minutes to get there before the ceremony began at 10 am.

"Mom? Dad? I hope you know the ceremony begins at 10 this morning. We have to be there early if we want to get good parking." Matthew said, standing up and stretching his legs out after siting there for a good twenty minutes.

"And do you remember that we're cops? There are reserved parking spots for us. You're godfather made sure of that." Jeremy said, coming down the stairs with his hands in his pockets and winking at his son.

"Really? I'd always think Mom would do something like that. Heh, Mal's awesome!

Just then, Blaise and Ashley come down the stairs. Ashley then jumps up on Matthew's lap and wraps her arms around his neck, placing sweet childish kisses on his cheeks.

Blaise and Jeremy look on at their kids in awe. Each with smiles on their faces. "Ashley, c'mon, we gotta get going." Blaise says trying to pry her youngest off her brother.

"No, mommy! If I let him go, he's gonna go to cowege and I never see him again!" The toddler adds more pressure around her brother, causing him to laugh breathlessly.

"Ash, I'm not leaving til August. It's only June." He says, holding his little sister in a firm yet soft hug.

"I know, but I want you to stay with me forever..." Ashley looks at her brother dead in the eye and then buries her face into his neck.

Little Ashley can be down right annoying, but it was moments like these that made him proud he was her big brother.

"I'll tell you what: how about you and me do anything you want to do before I leave for college? You like that idea, Ash?"

Ashley's face beamed when he said that and she tightened her embrace around her brother's neck. "YAAYYYYYYY!"

Blaise and Jeremy couldn't help but grin at the scene before them. Kids grow up so fast.

`````CoD`````

_**Fallon Household- Diane's Bedroom- 8:50 a.m.**_

Diane Cynthia Fallon stood in front of her closet: hands on her hips, biting her lower lip in thought of which dress she should pick for her graduation ceremony. She didn't know which one to pick and in frustration she throws her hands up in the air.

"Dang it! DAD?!"

Diane's father, Mal Fallon, steps in the room with a coffee mug in his hand, taking a thoughtful sip. "What's up, pumpkin?"

"I know this isn't your kinda thing, but can you help me pick out a dress? It's so infuriating. Mom was right, I should've picked it out a week ago..."

Mal only chuckled at his daughter's words and came up to her. He gently kissed the top of her head and gave her shoulder a firm squeeze. "Your mother is always right, Diane. In fact, let's bring her in here to help you choose because you were right about me not being the exact person to ask."

He steps out of the room, leaving her in more thought for which dress to pick. Minutes later, Natara Fallon, her mother, shows up, hands on her hips with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, mom, you don't have to say 'I told you so'." Diane says, not turning around, but knowing all too well how her mother would react.

Natara giggles, walking up to her daughter and examining the endless amount of dresses she has all over her closet. Mal soon comes in and his jaw drops slightly.

"Damn, Dai! Did you rob a dress store while mom and I were sleeping?"

Diane looks at her father and winks at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I may be graduating valedictorian, but I'm not smart enough to elude the two of you."

Natara smiles and picks out a dress, that in her opinion, is perfect: ivory colored silk, strapless. The top part is sequined and the bottom is sequined at the rim. The color goes perfectly with her olive skin and bright ocean blue eyes.

"How about this one, Dai? Natara says, holding the dress out. Diane's eyes widened at the beauty of the dress, she instantly took it and held it up against herself. "Mom, this is beautiful! When did you get me this dress? I've never seen it before."

Her parents exchanged looks. "We had that dress on hold for today since the beginning of your senior year. And we're so proud of you, baby girl." Mal said, stretching his arms out. Diane tears up a little and walks into her father's arms, wrapping her arms around him in a firm and loving hug. Natara joined the hug as well and the group stayed like that for a while.

"We're so proud of you, sweetie." Natara said, tucking a wavy strand of Diane's hair behind her ear.

`````CoD`````

_**San Francisco High School- Gymnasium- 12:03 p.m.**_

"Today is an important day, ladies and gentleman. Today, I am proud to graduate S.F.H.S's class of 2013!" the principle announces. A roar of whistles, applause and yeah's filled the gym. Flashes of cameras and tears from parents are seen around the gym as well.

"Let's get this started with a speech from our valedictorian, Diane Cynthia Fallon."

Diane stands up from her seat and makes her way up to the podium. The applause she receives makes her blush a tiny bit, but she brushes it off. Mal and Natara make their way up to the front of the stage and record her speech.

"Thank you, Principle Howard and good afternoon,faculty, staff, parents and fellow students. Today is a day that we end a chapter in the book of our lives. This chapter brought us happiness, sadness, excitement, nervousness, and sometimes was downright breathtaking. That however doesn't mean that we can never experience those feelings again."

Diane shifts her weight from one leg to another as she delivers her speech. The whole room keeps their eyes and attention on her. "Although we've had our moments that we hated our teachers, we know they've taught us well. Matthew Jeremy Redbird once found himself to be the class clown: always made jokes, showed up late to class, and struggled to keep up with math. Sorry, Matthew, but you are not leaving here without everyone acknowledging your amazing efforts to success." Matthew looked up at his best friend with a small blush and deep appreciation. Diane smiled right back down at him, sending him a wink.

"He didn't let his stereotypical jock look bring him down. Oh no. Instead, he studied with me. He stayed away from all sorts of distraction and you know what? He passed his math class with a "B", a _"B"_! The crowd applauded with an uproar. Jeremy gave his son a thumbs up while Blaise blew various kisses at him.

"Lets not forget Jamie Elizabeth Kalaba. The biggest nerd in the science lab!" Laughter filled the room once again. Jamie couldn't help but laugh herself, despite her embarrassment. "Luckily, Matt and I had her for science because she seemed like she even had Mr. Warren running scared by how awesome she is at science! Sorry, Mr. Warren." Said teacher waved a hand, dismissing the latter.

"Those two made my whole high school career the best four years I've experienced. As did my favorite teachers who supported me no matter what."

Taking a deep breath to avoid bringing up the annoying lump in her throat, the valedictorian concluded her speech. "I am proud to say that I am a S.F.H.S graduate. Good luck to everyone in their journey in life and thank you to all the staff and faculty that made this possible for all of us here today. Congratulations class of 2013, we made it!"

This round of applause was the most enthusiastic of them all. Mal looked on towards hs daughter as she walked down the stage. Natara wiped away the tears she had shed and continued shedding more as the ceremony continued. The ceremony finally ended with the students throwing their hats in the air, cheering at their completed task.

Diane, Jamie and Matthew met up outside the gymnasium, congratulating each other with firm hugs and tears. "Normally, I'd be ticked off you put me on the spot like that, but I was glad you did it. Thanks, D!" Matthew said, throwing his arms around his best friend.

"I was serious! Look how many people didn't know about your success! I thought you would've at least told a few teachers, Matt!" Diane replied, laughing it off.

"True. I couldn't have done it without your help, though. And I greatly appreciate it."

"Aww, don't get all sappy with me now, Redbird!" They meet again for another hug.

"And you, Little Miss Science, gimme a hug, girl!" Jamie laughed and gave her best friend a tight hug, almost cutting off her oxygen.

"Guys...we did it. We actually did it! We graduated high school...I feel so _old_!" Jamie said after pulling away from Diane, causing the two to laugh.

"How about we celebrate at my house! We got a new swimming pool!" Diane said. They soon meet up with their parents and go to The Fallon's house for a grad party.

**AN: Sorry it had to be cut off so sudden. I've been writing this story for 12 days now and I just wanted it up now! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
